When I Saw Her
by DestielSabrielCrobby666
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is just your average pink-haired teen, having your average bad day at OOO High. That is, until she sees Her. High School AU. Gender bent characters as well as normal characters.
1. When I Saw Her 1

When I Saw Her:Chapter 1

It was supposed to be just a normal day. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, persuade my mother to let me re-dye my hair, eat a strawberry Poptart (or 10), hitch a ride with Lindsey to school, learn some awesome things, go home.

Instead, it was a horrible day from the minute I woke up. My alarm was blaring, the "WAK WAK WAK WAK!" driving me out of dreams of candy kingdoms and talking dogs. I opened my eyes to see I was laying on the floor, my older step-brother Bubba standing over me. "Unnggnhh..." I groaned. He put his hands on his hips and said "Would you get up already? Your alarm has been going off for, like, 10 minutes!"

I rolled over and tried to stand. "Imm gettin' up..." I mumbled to my step-brother. "Stupid kid..." he grumbled, walking out of my room. "Shut up Bubba! Just because you're 21 and I'm 18 does not make me a kid!" "Whatever, Bonnibel!" He flipped me off as he walked out. "Fag!" I yelled as I stalked into my pink and purple bathroom. "Dyke!" I heard him yell.

I peeled off my pink nightgown and climbed in the shower. And, of course, the water was cold. "Shit!" I yelled into my hand. After a very short shower, I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel with bright pink trim, and another towel covering my long hair.

I walked over to my large white wardrobe with purple roses hand painted on the side and opened it wide. Inside hung an array of dresses, skirts, blouses, dress pants, and other fancy things. I picked out my favorite purple dress. It was lavender, with a white silk ribbon around the waist.

I pulled that on and unwrapped the towel from my head. Long, bright pink hair tumbled in soft wet waves down my back. I blow dried it for a while, then began the arduous task of dragging a fine tooth comb through it.

As I pulled the comb down, it must have caught a small stitch on my dress and pulled it loose, creating a tiny hole. As I kept combing my hair, the hole grew and grew until I finally noticed it. By this point, the hole was nearly 3 inches wide.

"SHIT!" I yelled again, hi-fiving the vanity with my face. I stood up abruptly, wondering what else could go wrong. I pulled off the dress as fast as possible and tossed it across the room.

Then I dug out a purple and white blouse, pink high-waisted shorts, pink knee socks, and purple sneakers. I pulled out a black beret with a pink bow on it and pulled it down over eyebrow length bangs, leaving my hair to hang free to my lower back. Then I put on my lucky necklace, a golden tiara with a tiny aquamarine gem on it.

I trudged downstairs, hoping for a better day. But what I found was worse: no strawberry Poptarts! So I began pouring myself a bowl of Rice Crispies. I had just sat down to enjoy it and a strawberry-vanilla latte when I heard the honk of Lindsey's car.

"Shit!" I declared, for the third time that day. I dumped the cereal down the drain, ran back upstairs, grabbed my pink messenger bag, ran back downstairs, and snagged my latte. As I passed the door, I grabbed my baby pink leather jacket (faux leather; I am a vegetarian). Then I hauled ass to Lindsey's purple convertible.

"Oh my God, Bonnie, you look great!" she declared in her deep, almost mannish voice. "Thanks, LSP." LSP was the nickname pretty much everyone used for her. Her full name was Lindsey Synthia Princeton. "Where's Lucas?" I asked, sipping my drink. Lucas was the other LSP, Lucas Samuel Princeton.

"Pfft, stupid boy didn't want a ride. Apparently, my car is too girly for him. Not that I care, 'cause now we can talk. Ok, ok, what do you think about Finn?" Wuzzuh? "What do you mean, what do I think of Finn? Like in a dating way? 'Cause I sooo don't like him that way any more. We broke up!" She gave me a look that said, damn, you dumb girl. "Girl, not for you! For me!"

Double wuzzuh? "Since when are you into Finn?! And aren't you a little old for him?" She jerked the wheel, startled. "Damn, girl, are you calling me old? I am 16! And he's 14! Plus, you were 18! Only 2 years separate me and my hubby."

I spit coffee. "Damn it, Bon, you got coffee on my seats! You had best clean that shit up now!" "Da fuq are you talking about?" I asked as I dug napkins out of my bag. "Your HUBBY?!" LSP turned to glare at me. "Yes, my hubby. I know you guys broke up, but you don't hate each other, right?"

"Right," I said slowly. "We're friends." LSP glanced at me. "See? 'Xactly my point. I should totally date him!" I sighed. "Fine, whatever. Can we please talk about something else?" LSP huffed.

"Fine. Oh, didja hear? There's two new peeps going to our school. They're twins, a guy and a girl. They're 19. They're named something like Marsh T and Macline. Something like that. The chick is, like, goth or punk or whatever. Jessica saw her shopping at Hot Topics at the mall Saturday and she says that she was wearing all black and red and grey and junk. Plus she's, like, super pale and has super long black hair. Like, to her knees long. What a weirdo! And Tiffany and Samantha saw Marsh T at the food court. He's pale and kinda punk too, but hawt."

LSP was still talking, but I had been tuning her out for a while. I never really listened to her. Hopefully, the new peeps aren't douches. Maybe the chick would be cool and be my friend.

I was still thinking about the potential friend material when we pulled up to the high school. LSP poked my arm. "Hellooo! Earth to Bonnie! We're here!" I jumped. "Oh, hey, a school!" I said, jumping out of the car, juggling my bag and coffee.

Suddenly, Finn appeared, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans shorts, his white bear hat pulled over his blond hair, grabbing my coffee so I could put on my bag. "Thanks Finn." He smiled. "No prob, Peebles. You got it now?" I nodded. He handed me the coffee and waved to Lindsey. "Sup, LSP?" She giggled. "Hiiii Finnnn!" He looked at her weird. "Um, okaayy."

He turned back to me. "So, Peebs, didja hear? About the new peeps?" I nodded. "Yup. Maceline and Marsh T." His head tilted to the side, confused as he was. "You mean Marceline and Marshall Lee?" I turned and glared at LSP. Then I turned back to Finn. "Yeah, LSP just doesn't pay attention. So what's the scoop?" He shrugged. "I dunno." I rolled my eyes and just said "Gee, you are so helpful."

"Well, we can just have them sit with us at lunch." I shrugged. "Whatevs. Hey, where's Fionna?" Finn shrugged. "Probably sucking face with Iggy. Hey, there's Sunna! Brb bros." I giggled. "See Linds, he's way into Sunna. And eventually, they're probably gonna be an item." She scoffed. "Yeah, right, like anyone could leave a stud like Lukey." We both managed an astounding 5 seconds of straight faces then burst out laughing.

"Well, I gotta go see Mr. Petrikov about the science club meeting today." LSP nodded. "Just be careful. He likes the girls, that guy. And we all know he has his sights set on you." I shuddered. "Gaahh! Don't worry. That creeper won't be touching me."

I walked down to the science room. Mr. Petrikov sat at his desk, his long white beard dangling over the papers he was grading. I knocked on the open door. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Well, hello there Miss Bubblegum. How may I help you?" I fake smiled. "I, um, can't make it to science club today. I recently got a job, and I have to work tonight. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." He frowned and stood. I got nervous as he got closer to me. He stopped about two feet away from me. "Are you sure? You don't NEED to work. You could come."

He put his hand on my arm. "Is everything ok with you?" I backed up. "Um, y-yeah. W-why?" He took a step towards me. "You seem distracted. Are you sure?" He was seriously creeping me out now. "Yes! I'm sure."

He licked his lips. "You seem tense. Maybe we could go do something sometime..." My eyes widened. "Um, n-no, um, that's ok. I'm busy. Every night. For the rest of my life." He looked put out. "Are you sure? I've had my eye on you for a while." Gaahhh! What a freaking weirdo!

"Yes! I am VERY sure!" He put his hand on my arm again. "You are very beautiful..."

Suddenly a voice from behind me said "Hey! She said she's busy! Forever! So back off creeper dude!" I turned around and there was a girl there.

* * *

_**I will try to update this on Wednesdays and Fridays. My internet access is weird, so that could change whenever. R&R. Pretty please? For me? First review wins a virtual cookie. Or brownie. Whatever you like.**_


	2. When I Saw Her 2

When I Saw Her: Chapter 2

She was pale, with long black hair, and bright red bangs. Half her head was shaved and she wore a grey sweater with a white skull on the front over black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he leapt away from me. I looked at him, then looked back at her. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I started walking out the door. "No prob. That guy is pretty creepy."

She offered her hand. "Marceline Abadeer," she said as I shook it. "Bonnibel Bubblegum. And yes, that really is my last name." She smiled. "So, who was that perv?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Mr. Petrikov. He's kind of completely insane. He's a science teacher. He wasn't always so weird, but he's been that way since he and his wife, Betty, got divorced. His sister, Ms. Petrikov, an English teacher, is the same way with guys. Her husband Beau divorced her. But Finn and Fionna usually keep us safe from their evil hands." She nodded, but seemed troubled. She shook her head. "Wait, who?" Woops.

"Finn and Fionna Murtins. They're the resident heroes of OOO. Oh, yeah, OOO is what we call the school. Oliver Octavius Oxford High. The junior high is AAA: Anna Adrian Allington Middle School." She nodded again. Up close, I could see she had slightly pointy ears, almost fangish teeth, and a complexion so pale she almost looked blue. "So, what's the haps? Who's who, and who's dating who?" I smiled. Gossip time.

"Well, gossip is more the LSP's forte, but I'll take a crack at it. I'll start with the LSPs. There are two: my best friend Lindsey Synthia Princeton, who's 16, and her brother Lucas Samuel Princeton, who's 19. Lindsey isn't dating anyone right now, but she likes Finn. Lucas is dating Sunna Incendium, who's 14. Sunna's older brother, Ignatius, who's 17, is dating Fionna. Fionna is 17. Finn is 14. They have an older brother and sister, Jake and Cassidy, but everyone calls her Cake, and they're both dating people, and have kids. Cake is dating Lord Monty Corn and Jake is dating Monty's adopted Korean sister Lady Raini Corn. I'm not dating anyone, and neither is my brother-er, step-brother that is, Bubba Gumball. He's gay, and also a douche."

"Well. That's a lot of people." I nod. "Yeah. You should sit with us at lunch. What period do you have it? We all have it 6th period." She pulled her schedule out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Um... 6th period, too. Cool. How 'bout my bro, Marshall?" I nod. "Yeah, he can sit with us, too. We'll be by the window. Look for pink hair, purple hair, orange hair, a bear hat and a bunny hat. We are quite the strange group."

She smiled again. "I'm not exactly normal. Odd kinda runs in my family."

"Cool. Well, we better get to class. Do you need me to help you find yours?" She nodded. "Sure. I have science with Mr. Wasilenko." I nodded. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Waz is awesome! You'll love him! He's right down that hall, the last door on the left," I said, pointing.

She nodded. "Thanks. See ya at lunch!" I watched her leave, admiring her backside. Then I realized I was, and turned away, blushing.

"What the hell, Bonnie? You've know her for 5 minutes and you're already ogling her ass? And now you're frigging talking to yourself. Frigging creeper person..." I mutter, walking to class.


	3. When I Saw Her 3

When I Saw Her 3

Chapter 3

_**Dedicated to faewolf, my first story follower and Roses and Poison Ivy, my first reviewer. Virtual cookies/brownies for you! Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means so much to me! Take my poll on my profile! Oh, and I've decided to do a contest, kinda like Halloween Witch's swearing contest in her Ninja Turtle Saga. How many times does Bonnibel swear, and how many times is Fionna and Iggy making out mentioned? PM me the answers so we don't have a bunch of cheating bastards. The contest answers are found within the entire story; not from now on. I will post the results on my profile when the story ends. Which will be in a couple more chapters, and there might be a sequel. So yeah; R&R, poll, contest. Ooh, and also check out Halloween Witch's TMNT saga. It's epic. Ok, now read this chiz.**_

* * *

I have gym. So, after changing into pink gym shorts and a purple t-shirt, I hide behind the bleachers and watch Finn be a super athlete, totally sucking up to Billy.

Billy was the dude gym teacher. Technically, he was Mr. Cavin, but no one had called him that in 30 years. For some reason, he was Finn and Jake's idol. The chick gym teacher, Mrs. Cavin, was always called Milly. She was Fionna and Cake's heroine. Yeah, all four of 'em are weird.

I hide behind the bleachers just about every day. I never have been the sporty type. I mean, yeah, I know jujitsu, karate, pretty much a bunch of martial arts, really, but still. I hate physical activity. I'd rather read a book. But Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna were practically super heroes.

After gym, I have math. Unlike with gym, I love math. Unfortunately, I take Advanced Physics, and the rest of my group aren't exactly the smartest, except for Penny and Tanya. They don't take physics, though. So it's just me. Whatevs. This way I can concentrate.

Penny and Tanya are part of another one of my groups. People sometimes call us the princesses of OOO. There's me, Penny Hampton, Tanya Sheldon, Lindsey, Sally Sampson, Louise Frogger, Mandy Skelling, Victoria Stanley, Egglentine Petit de Junier, Winnifred Berry, and Hallie Fleach.

Penny, Sally, and Mandy have brown hair. Tanya and Eggie have blonde hair. Winnie and Hallie have red hair. Vicki has white-blond hair. Lou has green hair. It's funny that Lou would have green hair, because she is a super nerd. Even more so than me.

Pen, Lou, Tan, and I are the smart ones. Winnie and Eggie are always cooking stuff. Mandy and Vic are kinda goth. Sally loves sewing. She's always fixing and making things for people. Lou, Hallie, and Winnie are really short. Lou skipped 2 grades, but Hallie and Winnie are just short.

After math, I sleep through English and Advanced U.S. History. Finally, it's lunch time. I stow my books in my locker and rush off to lunch.

The line moves way too slow, as usual. I have the misfortune to stand next to Donny Grassog. He's a big dickhead that picks on the nerds. He actually has his purpose, though. Since he's such an obnoxious assbag, the legit bullies don't even want to be near him. Him being a minor dick keeps the major dicks, the Whye brothers, away from the nerds. Don't look at it too closely, or it'll hurt your brain.

Soon, I'm joined by Lou, Mandy, and Winnie. Lou's wearing a white blouse, green skirt and head band, and green sneakers. Mandy's wearing a tube top and leggings with bones on them, and a short grey tutu, along with grey flats. Winnie's got her bright red hair in braids, with a bright green bandana, and she's wearing a red dress over light and dark green striped tights and red sneakers.

We finally got through and headed to our usual table. Finn, Fionna, Sunna, Luke, Penny, Hallie, Vicki, and Eggie are already there. Mandy, Lou, Winnie and I sit. "Hey there Poibles!" Finn and Fionna say. "Sup Fi, Finn. Hey everybody else. What's up?" "Mothing much," Sunna replies as she starts stuffing her face. "Well," I begin, "We ave two new peeps sitting with us today: Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer. I saw Marceline today and invited her and Marshall to sit with us. She's really nice, and even though I haven't met him yet, Marshall probably is too."

"Aww, thanks!" I turn around, and there is a tall black-haired boy wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt over a red long sleeve shirt, grey skinny jeans, and red sneakers. "Sup; I'm Marshall Lee, and you've already met my sister, so... Yeah." From behind him, Marceline leans and waves. Then she bumps him out of the way and grins. "Hi Bonnie; hey everybody. The name's Marceline." Hi's and sup's are both mumbled and enthusiastically said.

I scooch over and pat the seat next to me. "Sit here, Marcy." From across the table, Vicki shyly says, "Um, Marshall, you can, uh, sit with me." He smiles and goes to sit between her and Mandy. "Well," I say, beginning the introductions, "This is Finn, Fionna, Sunna, Luke, Penny, Hallie, Vicki, Eggie, Mandy, Lou, Winnie, and I'm Bonnibel."As I said everyone's names, they all waved. "We're still waiting for Iggy, Lindsey, Tanya, and Sally." From behind me, I hear "Nope, just Tanya." I turn and see Iggy, Lindsey, and Sally.

"Oh, this is Iggy, Lindsey, and Sally." LSP looks at Marshall and I can see her turn on her shameless flirting mode. "Hi there, um..." "Marshall," he supplies. She giggles like that's hilarious and replies, "Oh... Marshall. That's a nice name... For a cute boy." Marshall slips on a masterful poker face. "Oh, um, thank you?" "You're welcome. I'm Lindsey," she purrs. The other girls, including me, roll their eyes. We've all seen her do this a million times.

"LSP?" Both she and Luke look at me. "What?" they both say. I roll my eyes again. "LSP of the Lindsey variety." She nods and Luke goes back to kissing Sunna. "Uh, what?" I smirk. "You gonna stand there all day making googly eyes at Marshall or are you gonna sit down?" By now, Iggy and Sally have sat down and Fi is sitting on Iggy's lap, telling him about her day while Sally and Mandy are discussing making prom dresses.

LSP blushes, then starts to squish herself between Mandy and Marshall. Mandy turns and gives her the Death Glare. LSP glares back but is no match for Mandy's Death Glare. She pouts, then sits next to Winnie and Lou.

* * *

_**Ok, I know my chapters haven't been as long as the first one, but my plot bunnies are just kinda running around everywhere, and they are harder to catch than a greased pig. So, I'll try, but they'll probably stay under 1,000 words per chapter.**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that my computer is all screwed up, so if I want to go on fanfiction, I have to use my grandma's computer, and she and my mom are Facebook addicts, so I really have only about 5 minutes of Internet a day. I'm working on the new chapter right now. I just wanted to let you bros know I'm still alive. Review! It gives me inspiration, which I could really use right about now. I'm also working on something for fictionpress. My username on there is Pancake The Lonely Rooster. (Bitch Fist for all those who know where I got that from!) I don't have my story up there yet, but I'm almost done. I think I might have to put one of my stories on hiatus. You guys vote; When I Saw Her, New Girl, Adventure Next Door, or my Supernatural Drabbles? Which ever one gets the most reviews in the next two weeks will be continued. I'll be replacing this with a chapter as soon as my beta reader, AlmostNotReallyKawaii, is done with it. You guys should check her stories.**_


	5. Author's Note part 2

_Hey dudes. I need some help. I need a name for Marshall Lee's band. Marceline's is Marceline and the Scream Queens, so ML's needs to be Marshall Lee and the _ Kings. I need you bros to fill that blank. Give me ideas, and then I'll choose between the top 2. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I am SOOOO overwhelmed with school. I know that at this point I'm just making excuses for being lazy. I'm a dooshbag. (How do you even spell that?) I'm sorry for being a dooshbag. Help me out here, bros. KittyKat Fist! (idk, methinks that shall be my thing. You know, like how Pewdiepie says bro fist. My_** thing**.)

_ ~ DSC666_


	6. When I Saw Her 4

After that, lunch went smoothly. Until, that is, Marceline noticed I was eating a salad and a strawberry yogurt for lunch.

"Hey, Bonnie, uh, what's up with the rabbit food?" she asked, biting into her cheese burger.

Frowning, I protested, "It's not rabbit food. It's good and healthy!"

She tilted her head to the side, looking like a little girl. "So? Who in their right mind would eat that crap for lunch? Are you sure you don't want to try some of my burger?" she said, sticking her burger in my face.

I put a hand over my mouth as I held back my breakfast, or lack thereof. "N-no, I'm g-good." I must have blanched, because her face screwed up in worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" she demanded, putting her burger down.

"I-I'm fine." At that point my stomach gave a massive lurch and I jumped to my feet, running to the nearest bathroom, stumbling all the while.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?!" she yelled behind me.

I ran into the bathroom and had just enough time to lock the stall behind me before promptly vomiting in the toilet. I gagged on salad, while trying to keep my hair out of my face. I didn't succeed fully, and was thoroughly pissed that my hair now looked like a used dish rag.

Someone knocked on the stall door; I hadn't even heard them enter. "Bonnie? It's me, Marceline. Are you ok in there?"

"What the hell do you think?" I snapped, laughing weakly.

"Can I come in? Do you need help?" she asked, sounded worried and knocking on the stall door again. "What's wrong?"

I gagged, just thinking about that greasy pile of-of-of... grease shoved in my face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm a-a vegetarian. And you shoved a greasy burger in my face. And then I puked."

Kicking the stall, she yelled back "You dumbass! Why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood, and, ya know, not shoved a pile of greasy meaty goodness into your face! Now open this door!"

I sighed and unlocked the stall. She walked right in and knelt beside me. Pushing my hair out of my face, she grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to me.

"Here," she said, "Let me." She wiped the remainder of the barf off my face, grimaced, and tossed it in the toilet before flushing it. Then she stood and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay now, Bon?" I smiled and nodded, then grimaced. "I will be as soon as I rinse my mouth out!" I rushed over to the sink and rinsed my mouth. I quickly popped a Hi-chew into my mouth to replenish my lack of sugary goodness. When I turned around, Marceline was right behind me, her face really close to mine.

"Um, hi there," I babbled, mumbling like an idiot. She half-smiled. "Hi." Her face suddenly seemed even closer, her eyes locked on mine. Her pale lips were slightly parted; I could see her fangish teeth. She closed her eyes and started to close the distance between us. I exhaled as I anticipated the kiss. _Shoot! _I thought a split-second before Marceline voiced my thoughts.

She grimaced and pulled back. "You have puke breath," she said, smiling. At that moment, Lou popped in.

"Bonnie, Marceline! Are you two still al- Am I interrupting something?" she asked, noticing our close proximity. We jumped apart.

"N-no. Nothing whatsoever. Just... nothing," I stuttered, blushing furiously. She raised a brow.

"Okaaay? So, are you okay, Bon?" Lou asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm all good now." I replied nervously.

"Well, are you two just gonna stand there or are you gonna get your asses back out to the cafeteria before lunch ends?" Lou asked, smiling.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you, Bonnie, but I'm starving," Marceline said, smirking and raising her eyebrows at me.

Rolling my eyes and grinning, I replied, "Ditto!" As we exited the bathroom, Marceline's hand brushed against mine.

It took all my willpower to suppress a happy squeal


End file.
